Wanna Play a Game?
by queerindigo
Summary: Kanna and Yugi play a game called friday the 13th. Yami cons his way a little bit of fun with the girl he likes to mess with. T for language.


I frowned behind my fan of cards. Do not underestimate the little guy in class. I did and I just got my ass kicked. Three. Fucking. TIMES! I should stop playing, but I guess I'm a glutton for punishment.

"haha, I guess I win again.." Yugi's shy voice mumbled.

"I guess you do" I smiled. Yugi really is a sweet kid, I wonder why he's a fist magnet?

Seriously, the kids been in more fights than I have. And considering my background, thats saying quite a bit.

I'm kind of a troubled kid. At least that's what the teachers say. I just have shit luck.

I used to get in fights all the time, mostly with of a few bad boyfriends. I've always had a soft spot for bad boys. Stupid jerks never took getting dumped well.

Anyway. I met Yugi after I came to Domino High. It was my moms last attempt at saving me from a street life. Or at least she hoped it would get me a decent boyfriend. She hated when I came home after almost getting my ass whooped by some huge dude with daddy issues.

For whatever reason, I seemed to immediately get along with this shy boy, though he was almost the exact opposite to me. I was self destructive, while he was in a strange way a rock. I know he's small, I know he's innocent, but Yugi's just…solid. I can't explain it. He always knows what to say and do to help me if I'm hurt, he's always there to pick me up when I fall. He's always there to help me out of a bad situation, though I don't know how.

And there's these times where he's just..Exhilarating. He has these moments where I can see this glint in his eye, just the slightest glimmer that there's something more to him than I think I know. And other times, that glimmer is more than that. Its full on fire. Its almost like there's this other side of him that knows just how to pull my strings, knows how to make my knees weak, knows how to make me tremble.

I thought I caught a little bit of that just now.

Yugi grinned and put his cards back down on the table. "How about a new game?"

"Only to get my ass kicked for the fourth time? Not a chance" I put my cards back into the deck.

"Hey." I started as he reached to put his own deck away. "How about we play a different game?"

Ahh. There's that look again.

"What kind of game?"

His voice dropped into a smoother tone. How does he do that? One second he's adorably innocent, then the next he's making me squirm. At least he keeps me on my toes?

I cleared my throat and shuffled my deck. "Its this game I heard about a little while ago" I cut the cards into three piles "Its called Friday the 13th, there's three cabins" I gestured to the cards "where there are consolers hiding, that would be us. And there is a serial killer hiding in one of the cabins. Whoever is in the cabin with him loses. We can be any card we want to be. So, wanna give it a go?"

There's that smirk of his.

"Which card do you want to be?"

"I'll be magical ghost"

He chuckled lightly. "Dark magician, now who is the killer?"

"How about mammoth graveyard?"

He nodded and crossed his arms.

"Needless to say, the person who dies loses"

I picked up the middle pile and sorted through it. I didn't find either of the three cards. "So that means this cabins empty"

Yugi reached across and brushed my wrist. He picked up the pile on the left. I saw the corer of his mouth turn up. "It looks like you lose again"

"No! Hey! Not fair!" I took the cards from him and looked through. Sure enough, magical ghost and mammoth graveyard where both there. But no dark fucking magician. Ass.

"Ergggh Yugi" I gathered the cards up. "You beat my ass without even _trying_"

Yugi gently placed his hands over mine and leaned closer. "Wanna play again?" Playing me like a harp.

My eyes narrowed at him. "Like seeing me lose?" His answer was a grin.

"Sure, whatever. Same card" Yugi smiled. "Then I will stay the same as well"

He took the cards from me and shuffled them. He cut them into three piles like I had.

"How about we make this a little more interesting?"

I raised my eyebrow. "What did you have in mind?"

"The loser has to do what the winner wants for tonight"

How bad could that be? I mean, its just Yugi. He's not gonna go all creeper on me. Even if he's giving that look that makes me shiver.

"Sounds fair enough"

Yugi picked up the pile on the left. He held up the dark magician. "Odds are in my favour"

"Hey, I could still be alive you know."

With a tilt of his head, Yugi smirked. "We'll see"

He picked up the middle pile. "Looks like I found you"

"You lose, Kanna"

I threw my arms in the air in exasperation. "God! How the FUCK do you _do_ that!" I flopped onto my back. I nearly smoked my head on his bed frame.

Yugi laughed and somehow made his way to me without making a sound.

"So, how about my prize?" I felt his breath tickling my ear and caress my neck. I shivered.

"Okay, what is it?"

Yugi climbed on top of me and kissed my jaw. My eyes widened in surprise.

"Stay quiet"

* * *

><p>Hey, here's a fun game. Watch an episode of eng dub yugioh and take a shot every time someone mentions friendship. If you get drunk you'll have to face a penalty game the next day. What is it? MUSICAL CHAIRS!<p>

Why yugioh? BECAUSE ITS AWESOME!

And I'm sleep deprived. I seem to do my work better when I'm under a blanket with a flashlight. And with yugioh abridged playing on my laptop.

I got bit by the plot bunny while I was doing homework. Sue me.

As far as I know this is just a oneshot, but if somebody wants me to go into detail about Yugi's "prize" I will.

Okay…Disclaimer? ….. Does Tea's face have a frying pan imprint on it? No? Well there you go.

Also, this is season zero based. And I don't care if the cards I've listed aren't in it, I picked random card named I've heard. I'm to fucking tired to care right now. Plus I like the sound of Magical Ghost. I'll regret that in the morning.

ANYWAY! Hope you liked it, and one last thing. The friday the 13th game is real, it was mentioned in passing in one of the friday the 13th movies. They didn't play it, but I was bored as fuck one day so I grabbed some cards and played it. Its strangely entertaining.


End file.
